The Group Reunites
by Anonymousguy101
Summary: This is the first of a long series of interludes were there will be action in the future. Read my first fanfic, "The Existence of Our Worlds and Thoughts" before you read this, or you will be utterly confused. If you already have, then go ahead, read on. Expect my next fanfic soon for those who read read this within two weeks of this publishing. Read and Review, slackers!


**A/N: This is going to be a single chapter. It is so that I don't get a ton of critics shouting in the comments that I have to make that I have a group of Tunnels people and Doctor who people, and all that. I am going to include too many stories and stuff in here to fit everything inside just one or two stories, so I kind of have to change everything up. Yeah, just read the story. This is just the interlude, so expect me to not include any action yet.**

**I will include tons of suggestive stuff for future reference, so expect that and yeah. So far, I have the storylines of 'Once Upon a Time', 'The Sparticle Mystery', 'Tower Prep,' 'The Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel', and probably more. Also, they won't be in that order. Well, 'Once Upon a Time' is first, so expect to find that one next.**

**Be amazed by my fanfic series! Read and review! I want to know if interludes in the storyline work. Also, future interludes will likely involve at least some action. Well, most of them. There will be a reference to the story of Pollic and Fremaira's adventures in the Deeps, but that is for later. I will add that after this, during a break in my 'Once Upon a Time' based story. Actually, scratch that, 'Doctor Who' is the main theme of my main character, but all the others are still 'Once Upon a Time'… You know what, look for it under my author's page, or try the 'Doctor Who' crossovers when you do.**

**Anyway, onward! Disclaimer: I own nothing of 'Doctor Who' or 'Tunnels', for their writers and producers for the former own them. I only own my OC characters, but I don't own the conceptual basis for Fremaira, the Chancellor- who I should really call by his name, Ragnok (which I sort of forgot for a time) - or Pollic. Truly, I only own rights to my incarnation, Junior, but he is a hybrid of three species, two of which belong to 'Doctor Who'. I technically own only my ideas, then. So, I own nothing. Grap. (That is a replacement word for a word I consider against my personal wordings, so yeah, inside joke.)**

**Also, I will be using Junior's POV most of the time; otherwise this will be limited third person or omniscient.**

**The Gang Reunited (Junior's POV)**

"Excuse me for interrupting the moment," Elliot started, and everyone there- Junior, Will, Rose and the Doctor, and even the TARDIS took piqued interest in what she had to say- turned their attention to her. "Can someone please explain what is going on? What was that explosion? And what happened to the twins? Doctor, you vaguely said that it was time travel, and I don't think that is enough of an explanation for me."

"You sure are different now than the teenager you were when Will met you in Deeps," I mused. Judging from what they were thinking, which was clear as a bell and effortless from practice and experience over the past three and nearly a half millennia I had been away. Elliot seemed taken aback at the knowledge I had about her and Will's past. Well, I actually knew so much more about Will's than hers, even if that knowledge of him was also mostly vague, and completely outside details.

"I agree with Elliot," Will said after a moment of silence, stepping closer to his friend/crush.

"And I think the Doctor owes me an explanation for the fact that there was two explosions, and I know for a fact that wasn't from regeneration," Rose agreed, taking a half step closer to Will and Elliot and away from the timelord. "I can tell from experience," she added when the Doctor slightly raised his eyebrows, but Rose's words seemed to explain what she meant.

"Um, I think we should probably get into the TARDIS before-" I started to say, but the pyramid we were standing on finished my sentence for me when it began to shudder and a loud, resounding cracking of stone could be heard. A corner of the top tier, which we were all standing on, crumbled off, rolling down the already destroyed corner of the pyramid and landing in the pile of rubble at the bottom, sending up a sand-colored dust cloud.

Without need for further warning, everyone rushed into the TARDIS as more and more chunks fell off the structure, the dust cloud created enveloping the landscape around them and rising close to the top tier. The Doctor and Rose rushed in after Elliot and Will, and followed quickly after them, using that running-while-flying trick to have greater speed. I close the doors just as the dust cloud reached the doors of the TARDIS, and some of it got in, but it quickly dissipated in the large space. I still coughed, though, because I was still in the middle of it.

Waving my hand in front of my face to clear away the cloud, I walked over to the controls and started helping the Doctor with piloting the ship. We take off quickly, and everyone but the Doctor, the TARDIS and I heard the loud crumbling sound outside as mere background noise over the loud engines. But, Elliot, who still had better hearing than any ordinary humani- wait, I have to start saying _human_ again, seeing as I am in a universe where they were never called that (more on the subject later)- noticed it a little more than Will or Rose, and gave a bit of a breath of relief as the noise diminished and the sounds of the time vortex and the TARDIS engines taking over, the noise completely disappearing in seconds.

"So, as we were saying earlier," Will began, indicating Rose and Elliot when he said so, "we want to know what just happened there. And, why is- what's your name again?" Will suddenly veered off, asking me.

"I'm Junior," I replied quickly. "As you were saying…"

"Right, ah… oh, why is the TARDIS all living machine now? I mean, I know it was already alive before, but…" Will trailed off.

"But it didn't look too much alive?" Rose finished for him. "I know, but now that I think about it, the TARDIS does seem to have a… living quality about it that wouldn't be found on any other ship."

"Except another TARDIS," I corrected. "Though, that exception doesn't include me," I added quickly. "Still, technically not a spaceship."

"What? How would you technically not be a spaceship?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I am partly TARDIS, hence why I have this on my wrist," I lift up my vortex manipulator on my wrist, which still looks rather ghastly, with wires visible through the leather-like material, and those wires visibly went into my body, out of sight.

Rose seemed taken aback, but the Doctor apparently was either expecting it or he was used to seeing that sort of thing. Elliot remained more or less her emotionless self, her hard outer shell preventing more that her noting of the sight. Will, however, also seemed to be surprised by the piece of machinery that literally looked- and physically had- like it had grown straight out of my arm.

"Don't stare, it's not polite," I warned, and Rose and Will looked away as Elliot seemed to stay focused on not my VM, but more my facial expressions, but nearly three and a half millennia of practice allows me to say even the most hilarious things with a total straight face, even to block everything in my mind from metaphorical prying eyes. Elliot's gaze remained fixed on me for the whole while as I slid my sleeve back over the, I will admit, unusual and slightly unnatural- at least for a humani (I have got to stop using that word!) or even a timelord. But maybe not quite so for a Reaver. Oh how those beastly humans have lost their mortal souls (again, explanations for later).

"Anyway, I think we should go see what the turnout of Pollic, Fremaira and Ragnok's battle was, don't you think?" the Doctor asked. I nodded, and Rose agreed, glancing back over at me.

"Who are they?" Will asked, obviously confused.

"Oh, we forgot to mention them," the Doctor realized, directing his speech at Rose. Evidently, I found out, they had explained a little about the current situation- including a rapid put-off sentence that merely told the new recruits (are they new recruits?) that I, when in extreme danger, disappear into thin air and time travel into the past. Which I made mental note of to correct them on that.

"Pollic, Fremaira and Ragnok are Silurians, from their world," I explained, indicating the Doctor and Rose. "I am not necessarily from their world, although I am part of it."

"How does that work out?" Will queued.

"What is a Silurian? I've never heard of them before. Are they some sort of race of people in your world from prehistoric times, as in Siluria, like the ancient supercontinent before Pangaea?" Elliot asked.

"Um, for your question, Elliot, yes, as in Siluria; good job using similar names to determine the origin. Yes, they are prehistoric people, and I mean similar to humans, but they evolved from cold-blooded lizards," the Doctor answered.

"As for your question, Will…" I started, trying to figure out a way to explain it so that he would understand it and I wouldn't have to give a full hour-long lecture about things like my anatomy and stuff, of which is mostly timelord. Though, I would have to tell nearly thirty-three hundred years' worth of stories and adventures. Plus, I already had to explain all the stuff from my attire. The canister I had on my waist made small metallic clangs as the contents inside- luminite from Black Tor mine- shifted around, despite being packed in rather tightly and being in a mostly sound-proof container. I could hear the Doctor questioning that specific detail, but he merely wrote it off as 'things I still have yet to see', and went on with piloting the TARDIS, directing us to the Deeps, locating the trio and their remaining troops- that was assuming the very likely possibility that there was blood spilt, at least Silurian blood, for the Styx would never surrender under any normal circumstances, especially not Limiters.

He did so in seconds, and indicated I should set the stabilizer coordinates to keep the engines in check, which I promptly did. By now it had grown rather quiet, save for the pulsing of the engines, which- because of my canister of luminite- sounded louder than usual.

"Is it just me, or does it seem hotter in here?" Will finally said, all of the rest of us having vaguely noticed it or wrote it off already. It made sense that he would be the first one to say anything, because one could easily see that, despite the extensive length of time he had already spent down in the inner world, not including the first time, he would be very dark-skinned or still super pale, if the duo hadn't run out of sunscreen to use. His skin was burnt light pink all over, as if he had been healing inside after a day out in the sun too long. Will had flakes in his hair, showing that his rather average volume of hair was still not enough to protect his scalp from the inner world's ever-bright sun. One might be able to tell that he had applied aloe multiple times to his flesh for relief, and that he still had scratched, probably to Elliot's amusement.

"Um, that's probably not the TARDIS," I remarked, looking down at the container of luminite. The canister, which normally was already rather warm, seemed a bit hotter than usual. Grabbing it by the top, I unclipped it from its clip on my belt, and unscrewed the cover gingerly. I opened the lid away from me so as to not blind myself when it began to shine brightly out of the canister. I still felt the rather dense wave of heat, raw and without humidity, streaming out of the metal jar. The red light that streamed out was intense, but not quite enough to incapacitate someone because of the dim lighting the TARDIS provides.

"What is that?" the Doctor asks, squinting at the mineral in the canister. "Is that… some sort of hexahedral structure? That doesn't occur on Earth," he remarked, staring intently, even as he was still fiddling about the controls. He flipped on last switch, and the TARDIS docked herself, engines halting for the moment.

The heat died down suddenly, but not completely, as the temperature was still slightly above normal. "That is correct, Doctor; good job," I commented. Then I said to everyone, "This is luminite. It is rather obvious why it gets its name. But it doesn't naturally just shine. No, no, it amplifies light, heat, radiation even. Which is why the heat went up went the TARDIS took off," I added quickly.

"How's that possible? Nothing in any universe I've studied, or outside the universes, extra-dimensional particles I mean, have any sort of property like that on this scale," the Doctor said in his curious yet enthusiastic tone he always saves for the most interesting moments, like when the human race has some sort of new, amazing surprise in store for him.

"Well, this stuff actually is extra-dimensional, so don't say that extra-dimensional matter has little purpose," I warned him. "This is part of the Armageddon mineral family. I named it that, by the way, mostly after the third mineral I found, called Armageddon Silver. It's called that because it was discovered by the first alien- yes, an alien, a Hath, specifically- who first developed the idea of Armageddon. In English, the term is always heard as Armageddon, and it made sense just to use English. So, three minerals belong to the small family, all of which are really all the same molecule, just different crystalline structure. Luminite, which is what is in here," I said, I indicated the glowing luminite in the container; I put the lid back on, and everyone let out a breath of relief as the light went away.

"Armageddon Silver, which is also called nexium in the universe where I first found luminite. This container is made of Armageddon Silver," I continued, indicating the canister as I stopped holding it up. "There is a third mineral, one of which there is no name for, but I can say that TARDIS's absorb it through quantum tunneling when they grow, sometimes without realizing it. It has stabilizing effects on heuon particles, so when I tell them this, many people think of the name-"

"Heunite?" Will asked.

I was surprised at his quick deduction of the name. "Yes, they all said it should be called heunite, or heuonite. It doesn't have a visible structure, though. It is a mineral, it is comprised of similar molecules, but it doesn't fit any sort of permanent state of matter for more than a femtosecond."

"What's this about femtoseconds and permanent states of matter?" Pollic asks. Everyone, including me, jumps at this, because none of us heard him, or Ragnok or Fremaira for that matter, come in. We all look at him and the other two, Elliot's breathing slightly catching from her shock at the sight.

And she had reason to. Not just because of the physical appearance of the Silurians, but the fact that they all had injuries or obvious signs of the ones they had inflicted. Pollic had a wrapping on his left bicep, which was stained a rather unusual green-brown color from his non-red blood. There was a slightly fresher stain, one that was obviously more recent, that was nearly solid green in color, just to the right of the other.

Fremaira fared better, having only a thin, long streak-like gash in her armor over her chest, exposing the more solid layers of projectile resistant material underneath, leaving frayed edges on either side of the slice. Although she had her dagger in its sheath, one could tell it was likely coated in red blood from the Limiters from the minor red stain on the cloth wrapped around the handle in the shape of her fingers.

Ragnok had ditched his Chancellor's robes, despite his protesting that he didn't need to change out of them when we left the city with the Force. He wore Silurian armor of rather eccentric quality. It had no visible seams in the fabric and rubber-like material that covered his other layers of armor. This layer, unlike that of the rest underneath, and those of all the other warriors', served no defensive purpose. The patterns inscribed into the rubber-like material- which Pollic later explained was called Galedgum (gal-edge-um)- were that of his tribe, possibly hinting at the representative purposes it had. The Galedgum had no seams, and was divided into sections like paintball armor, the etchings on it clearly made after the stuff was made. The lines were of various shades of black and blue, while the Galedgum was a dull gray color. His fabric covering, though, was an off-white grey color, and had multiple paint-like spatters of reddish-purple blood on it. The fabric almost seemed like it was meant to be covered in blood. Even now, I still think it is.

"Well, that's gruesome," I remarked as the trio made way for the three hundred Force officers. I noticed that there were four Silurian Force officers on the Silurian equivalent of stretchers- an about six foot long black table made of black metal that went up the three inch thick sides, curving over the edge, and there was foam-like material on the top surface, though, which apparently made it more comfortable to lay on, I guessed. There also weren't any used body bags- of which the Force had brought in their line of supplies that trained at the end of the lines.

But, then I recounted the number of officers. And I accounted that the number of Force officers total was two hundred fifteen. Nearly a hundred forty less than there should have been. I looked at the Doctor, who shared my suspicions. I glanced over at Rose, who was projecting some slight thoughts of worry, for she also seemed to have noticed that there were fewer soldiers, despite there being no body bags being used. There were still five unopened crates, all labeled (in English, but one could read it as English, or Gallifreyan in the Doctor's case) 'Corpse Bags'. Though, one might still feel the somber air in the soldiers' attitudes, because before they had been eager, and slightly hyper, but now they were steeled, slogging on as if there was nothing left to live for compared to the perky attitudes of before.

As the last of them went into the depths of the TARDIS- into a special room the Doctor and I had created using Pollic's slight modification to the design of the old Force cryosleep room. Instead of mass cryosleep stalls, there were merely sections of floor, larger than the original counterpart, sunken into the floor, where officers could march in their ranks and lines into formation, able to easily separate into lines, mainly two wide, with a sick bay off to the side.

Pollic and Fremaira had all questioned if there was enough room for three hundred fifty officers- despite the Doctor already explaining that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside- and room for a sickbay later, and the Doctor and I had looked at each other and laughed. Rose had herself chuckled, for she had already asked how much bigger on the inside the TARDIS could get, but the Doctor had merely laughed it off, because there was really no limit to how bigger one could make it, save for power restrictions.

Once everyone had shuffled into their respective places, the Doctor motioned that we should launch. I started typing in the time vortex docking point we always use (It's a sort of whirlpool in time, a private one that exists in all dimensions- sometimes called layers or levels- of the time vortex. It is possible to dock there an infinite number of times because of this.). The Doctor pulls the switch and off we go, the TARDIS engines roaring just as overly-loud as before, sound amplified by my luminite.

Ragnok sort of grimaced, his hearing possibly more sensitive to the noise than Pollic or Fremaira were. "I'm going to go join the ranks, if that's alright with you," he said all grouchy-like as he stalked away, hands covering his ears.

"He's got issues," Will remarked as soon as he thought Ragnok was out of earshot, but the Silurian came storming right back in, and he stopped just in front of the entrance to the control room.

Ragnok raised his hand, pointed a finger at Will, whose expression was slack and regretful. Ragnok's angry and annoyed expression would've been warning enough, but he warned Will, slightly indicating everyone else as he did so, "Don't ever insult me, behind my back or otherwise, because I will find out about it, and next time I will tear you to pieces." Ragnok spoke as his expression turned into a straight-face, one without any emotion or remorse, and with that he walked away, ignoring the TARDIS engines.

"You better do as he says, because he isn't exactly humanitarian," Fremaira cautioned. "He means that he will pull you apart, sever your limbs off your body, tearing the pieces off as you still struggle until you bleed to death," she gruesomely explained. I already knew this, because the bad vibe and mental picture I got from Ragnok was nothing short of that. It also involved him ripping the heart out of a still struggling, limbless figure. It was obviously a memory, so I guessed he knew what he was doing from experience. I still shudder at the thought today.

When we were all positive he was out of earshot- there was a resounding _bang_ from the door closing down the hall- I asked Fremaira, "What happened? You're missing loads of officers, but you don't have any in body bags? Why is that?"

Fremaira looked to her left, directly at Pollic, and the two seemed to have a silent conversation as to who would deliver the bad news- it was obviously bad, considering the circumstances and the Styx's reputation. Pollic was sadly chosen as the messenger of bad news.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we were rather tragically assaulted by a couple dozen Limiters, and they had more than enough fire power to take us down. They let us escape, probably because they had no idea who or what we were," Pollic explained. "Sadly, that also meant that we couldn't collect our dead. And, I must add, that they were more than a match for us," he added glumly, head hanging lower as he said so.

"That is something I wouldn't have expected from any Styx soldier, especially Limiters," Elliot remarked, rather surprised. I was also slightly surprised, and I figured that the Styx wouldn't have just let them go.

"Are you sure you were let go, or did you just run and they didn't follow?" I asked.

"Yes; considering the fact that the soldier we assume to be the leader of the pack shouted, 'Leave here or die! Surrender will not be accepted!' Also, the man speaking matched the description of the Styx leader; you know, father of the twins. Big burly guy, tall, dark and muscular, yet still oddly slim," Fremaira replied. "I personally am the one who got a good look at him, even though it was from a distance."

"That's definitely him, judging from your basic description. There is not a single Styx like him, and there is no mistaking him from any of his higher officers. I should know, I've had to meet them all, and never on good terms," Elliot confirmed.

"So, why is he in the Deeps with the Limiter patrollers? Surely by now the Colonists have left the Colony and the Styx have been able to return to their former base of operations," I figured.

"I would've thought so, too. But, I guess the Colonists must've left a bad vibe behind," Elliot assumed. When everyone quirked their eyebrows at her, she added, "The Styx have better senses of smell than humans, and we can detect pheromones that emit from emotions in the slightest quantity. I can, but not as sensitive as a full Styx can."

"Great, the Styx are bloody hounds…" Rose muttered.

"Not remotely. The Styx can only smell them from close quarters, but the Colony, despite its ventilation systems, will likely be filled with adrenaline radiation, which even I could smell with ease. I have the mind to ignore it, but a full Styx can't get over anything their senses detect. It's a survival instinct they have that can't exactly be bypassed," Elliot corrected. "I luckily have enough human DNA to override the instincts of the Styx in me, but I still pay some of my senses some attention, because they are always useful for staying one step ahead of anyone I'm with to help defend us better," she finished.

"Well, at least you know some of what I usually go through," I thought aloud, not realizing I did so, more or less proving what I meant.

"Oh really? Name one thing you have to deal with all the time," Elliot challenged me.

I chuckled as I ran around to the other side of my, albeit unsaid, designated controls. After a moment of silence from everyone but the TARDIS, we docked in the vortex. "Alright, we have time to talk," the Doctor said. "Junior, you should seriously explain what just happened- not just what happened when you regenerated-" he continued, but I cut him off, because he was wrong.

"Rebuilt, Doctor. I reconstruct my body's parts through mechanical-type rebuilding, but I do so with regeneration energy, of which I have an infinite quantity," I corrected. The Doctor seemed like he didn't believe me.

Rose, on the other hand, seemed like she was surprised. "You mean timelords don't have infinite regenerations?" she demanded accusingly.

"Um, yeah, about that…" the Doctor started to say, but trailed off like his next incarnation would.

_Maybe that's because him being around me while I just radiate regeneration energy is triggering partial temporary regeneration in his mind_, I thought, but I put the idea to the back of my mind as it was only a possibility, and it was possible that this incarnation of the Doctor was yet to fully mentally mature and take hold. Really, that was what all the Doctors were sort of at the start. Although, the Doctor did decide to not do so in his next regeneration, so maybe that wasn't true. Well, it hasn't exactly had a chance to happen to me yet, so I wasn't sure, and I still am.

"The Doctor, and every other timelord for that matter, has a limit of twelve regenerations at natural expense. But, if they run out of regenerations, a sort of… trade, like a soul-for-soul, can be made to earn another regeneration at the cost of another sentient life. Basically, they have to kill to regenerate again, or they will just die," I explained to her. "And, the Doctor has used at least nine of those regenerations already," I added quickly, and Rose looked and stared almost longingly at the Doctor.

_Maybe I could… no, I would never take a regeneration from him. They are precious if there are so few, and I could never… _I read her thoughts, and felt a little bad doing it, but I think she was intending to at least tell me, because she took a momentary glance directly at me, and gave a single shake of the head, which I take for a sign as in she knew I was listening, and that she had decided she wouldn't, even if it meant she still wasn't able to leave out much more than her current lifetime without getting turned into Cassandra the trampoline or something else just as unnatural.

"Um, what I want to know is," Pollic said, breaking the tension that had been slowly piling up between us all, "how come you're… older looking?" he asked me.

"Oh, um… long story. Like, story that spans thirty-four hundred years," I told him. Of course, he was a little taken aback, as was Fremaira, who glanced back at the Doctor for confirmation. I assume he nodded or showed confirmation, because she turned her gaze back to me and studied me as if I was some wild animal that she had just caught and had never laid eyes upon it before.

Her gaze sort of unnerved me. I looked next to her at Pollic, who had that scientist's stare of curiosity and scrutiny, one of which only made conclusions based on repeatedly provable facts. I like that kind of trait in a person. At the time, I figured if I ever settled down, or had some sort of equivalent, that most of my friends would have that sort of trait. Of course, I would have to have some scientist friends, otherwise I would never be understood by anyone with all the knowledge I have about the laws of inter-dimensional physics and time travel and all that.

I looked around at everyone, who was all staring at me intently. "Um, how's about we go meet up in the kitchen in, say, twenty minutes, when I have everything all sorted out," I suggested. "I have to focus, mostly because I spent three millennia stranded in one place. And, I will add, with a developing psychopath. There's more memory than there probably should be in my brain, but I can deal with it. At least there's always the option of SD cards…" I trailed off.

At that, Rose, Will and Elliot all took a large step back, weirded out expressions on their faces. "I was joking; Rose, I would've expected you to get that. It's just like what Jack would've said if he were me," I told them.

The Silurian pair looked not amused. "That's not funny," Fremaira retorted.

"I know, but you're supposed to get the snarky, think-it-out comments by now," I said, rolling my eyes. "You know, there are people with more crude jokes than that. Trust me, I should know; I had to put up with Callum for a year, and believe me, he is not a friendly jokester when he makes jokes," I added.

"Who's Callum?" Will asked. Everyone turned to him, and he looked embarrassed. "Right, explain later; got it."

"Good. Kitchen, twenty minutes, go!" I summed up, and off I ran so that I could get rid of some stuff in my pockets. _I think I might run my power cells dead if I keep all my stuff in my pockets all the time…_ I thought to myself as I headed to the room the Doctor had created for me when we were still in the sickbay for the TARDIS what felt like centuries ago, but then I think about it and realize that that would be an utter understatement.

"Um, I think I'll drop the Force off," the Doctor said, staying behind.

**(Twenty minutes later in the kitchen)**

"Alright, can you please explain… well, everything you started getting into back there before you stopped yourself? Because, right now, I am utterly confused," Will said innocently, a little desperately, but you couldn't blame him. He knew scraps of details from 'Doctor Who' from, like, two years or so ago, but other than that, most things I had described were either ahead of his time, or just didn't have some sort of counterpart made public in his world.

"Yeah, but I want to know every detail," the Doctor agreed.

"Um, then every story I would have would be the length of the Inheritance cycle, if not longer," I retorted. "I think I might just stick with short-story chapter-like sections," I said.

"Alright, fine, but everything sciencey should be elaborated upon, because you talk more like a scientist than the Doctor does when he's in one of his phases," Rose instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "Not like I wouldn't without losing you guys or making you fall asleep," I added.

Fremaira, Pollic, and Will were sitting on one side of the table to my left, in that order closest to furthest. I was at one end, and the Doctor was at the other. Elliot and Rose sat together on my right, the latter closer to me than the former.

"Um, okay, where do I begin?" I started. "Well, for one thing, when I rebuilt myself, which is my equivalent of regenerating and the reason why there was that giant explosion of light. The TARDIS was able to use the paradox of my death, which happens every time before I rebuild, to create a bend in the fabric of space and time because she could use the coordinates from my VM set as my launch position. That should explain why the twin that was with me went back to her own time and why her sister and all the other Styx appeared, all ghastly and stuff.

"Plus, I have limited energy units for my shielding unless I recharge at a rift or somewhere, otherwise, once my shields are gone, I have to rebuild in order to get them back. No way around it. So, that's why Will's bullet didn't kill me, but it sent me back in time, but Rebecca's did kill me- yes, I was dead for the moment you guys saw me laying there," I continued. Fremaira and Pollic seemed to have been talking with either the Doctor or Rose, because they both seemed to understand what I was talking about, but I couldn't get a good read off their prominent conscience, so I didn't know what they were thinking.

I paused to drink from my water bottle I got out of the time-locking fridge. It was fresh spring water, collected centuries ago, but still cold and aged only as much as I had had it out of the fridge and the time it took to get it to the fridge from the spring. I resumed speaking, "I guess I should start from the beginning, or some things will never make sense. I'll be jumping around so much you won't get half what I'm saying." I paused for breath and a moment consideration for choice of words. I usually have to be careful, because I have a multiple-level consciousness, just like a regular TARDIS, and sometime I have slipped into taking like a TARDIS would, and then I had started to act like a self-controlled puppet, which scared the heck out of couple different people on multiple occasions.

"Um, well, I'll just go for it, and hope it comes out right," I decided, and I started telling my story. And once I started, I just couldn't stop. We all were cooped up there for what felt like the rest of the day, me telling just one story- albeit a three millennia plus story- and we all made meals as I continued, everyone butting in, asking questions, my story basically being monologue in a conversation.

"After I burst into light, I basically was shot like a cannonball into another universe. And, let me tell you, this one I have definitely spent the most time in…" I started, and from here on in, things got complicated, real fast.

**A/N: If you noticed, my idea to do a song crossover is possibly still on, but I think it might be dead. I did mention before it might not work out, I think, but there are some end themes that will include it- sort of. Anyway, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger type ending. This is the only logical way I could think of that wouldn't leave you in the balance of the main, current-time storyline for a year or two. I intend to drag this story out. There will be many stories, and I will probably have to sum it up in the last chapter of the story. I may just leave summaries in the Author's Notes… If I remember, that is.**

**BTW, have any of you watched the "Laura Palmer" music video? Don't you think it's a little odd… At least from my American standpoint it is, but I still could be wrong. That's just my opinion. My mom thinks that music videos today are a little odd all the time, but still, some are made to seem odd at first, then you have that 'a-ha' moment and understand the video at whatever point. Laura Palmer, for me, doesn't truly have that, but there still is an interesting storyline. Whatever, it's still a good song.**

**So, review peoples! Next story should be up soon. I left this hanging a little while to take a fanfiction break. All this typing has made my fingers sore, my shoulders cramped, and yeah, all achy and weird, new pains in weird places- no, just kidding on that last part. But I do feel all awkwardly achy and stuff, so that part is true. Anyway, you might notice that, as per usual, I typed this up really late. It's 1:40 something right now. Crazy. I need to get to sleep.**

**Yet, I feel like typing MORE, even though I obviously don't have time for it. And, I still want to finish the chapter I'm reading, possibly the next, in Inheritance, fourth book of the Eragon books series, AKA the Inheritance Cycle. I am intending to reread it so I have a better idea for when I add storyline to its ending. Basically, I'm extending the storyline a bit, and now I get to say what happens next, yeah, I get to say what happens next. Can you tell I feel a little hyper? Well, I feel tired, but still energized, also as per usual. I really have little to no life outside home most days.**

**Whatever. Don't judge me, though, or you will regret it when your computer and all your following computers are maliciously destroyed by XANA 3.0. I.e.: the good XANA that does my bidding.**

**PS: Anyone listen to iTunes radio? Have you heard the Hunger Games: Catching Fire soundtrack on first play? I love the Imagine Dragons and Lorde songs on there. They are AWESOMESAUCE! Can't wait until I can buy them! Lorde is pretty, but not my type, FYI. I am not crushing over her.**

**And, reminder to all you brouhahas, I'm not a chic! I may act like it sometimes, but that's because there are so many of you fangirls out there. And, I still don't care, but it is just a reminder when you REVIEW ME… (Accusing stare; laughs it off after a moment of building, dramatic tension.)**

**Additional note: anyone reading my Doctor Who Q & A fanfic? You may notice that Armageddon Silver is Guy's (AKA my elf incarnation's) favorite metal, and that Junior already revealed his luminite to everyone. Some things in that fanfic might not quite line up with my actual fanfic storyline. But, as time goes on, I will likely have everything narrowed down so that everything is all correct and accurate as per the other. So, just take note of that. Like I said, I take breaks between new stories. So, expect next story, "The Definition of Pure and Dark", in the next week or two. I left this one hanging for a little longer than intended, so I will limit my breaks.**

**Okay, I'm done. This seriously will be published in the morning. Not morning as in right now. I mean sunlight morning. Or maybe afternoon. (Yawns) Night.**


End file.
